1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method that may be adopted to perform low-pass filtering processing on image data obtained by performing an image capturing operation at an image capturing element in a digital still camera or the like. The present invention also relates to a recording medium that stores an image processing program utilized to implement the image processing method on a computer and a data signal used to transmit the image processing program via a transmission line. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an electronic camera that executes the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known art, noise in image data is usually removed by performing low-pass filtering processing of the image data. However, while a noise removal effect is achieved through normal isotopic filtering processing, i.e., through filtering processing performed uniformly over the entire image plane, the original high-definition structure of the image data becomes lost.